Molten: Scene 1
by TheBurningBrother
Summary: The first chapter in my headcanon sequel in response to my most pressing questions about Frozen: Is Elsa the only one of her kind? Are there others as powerful as her? What happens to Kris and Anna? Is Arendelle safe under Elsa's reign? We return to Arendelle with the rumors of a coming hero, and an unstoppable villain. Elsa must face a force that has never touched Arendelle: Fire.
1. Chapter 1

I have a story for you. An untold story. You may know some of the where and the who and maybe even a little what. This is the story of two brothers and two sisters. It is a tale of magic and angels and dragons and love and death. A story about a Burning Queen and a Frozen King. It is a long story and is the kind that must be started from the beginning. So let me delay no longer.

Let's have an adventure together.

Norway. 10 years before the death of the King of Arendelle.

Fire; a force of destruction consuming buildings and once coveted belongings. Now all are abandoned to the flames. The village is ruined. Barbarians have taken this small town of Norway. They have chased out the King's men and have begun looting what remains. They worship the fire and the ruin.  
In the shadows three shapes sneak quietly towards the border of the town.

"This way. Quietly" says a gentle-faced man clad in battle-damaged armor and glorious red robes.  
He wields a magical sword in one hand and guides his two sons with the other. The first son is dark-haired and his eyes are a striking almost-glowing orange. The second has almost black hair and his eyes are an emerald green. They follow closely behind the armored man.

"YOU STOP!" Screams a patrolling barbarian, he and another begin charging them, axes held high ready to strike.

"Behind me!" Yells the Soldier.  
With one swift sweep the sword dispatches one barbarian dodging his weapon and going straight for his heart; he dies silently. The sword quickly blocks the axe blow from the other. The blade then sweeps And slashes him across the stomach and once more across the chest. He screams out his last breath. The scream echoes off the walls of the buildings.  
"They'll be looking for us now... We have to separate..." He kneels down gathering his two sons.  
"No. Dad... We can't. I don't know what to do..." Says the older of the two boys. The younger stands silent, bewildered by the two dead men. His emerald eyes wide and shocked.  
"Arthur. Listen to me. I'm giving you Gigas. He will protect you and Karthus. I need you to be strong for me and your mother and your brother."  
"But. But I don't know how to fight..."  
"Don't worry. Gigas does. And he will teach you." He says as he holds the sword lengthways offering it to his son.  
Before it is passed off the sword interjects, "But Master I am sworn to protect you from all harm."  
"And I am changing your oath... Gigas you have served me and my fathers well and never faltered. I am passing you to my sons now. Arthur and Karthus. You must swear to protect them from all harm as you have me."  
"I do." Says the sword as the cloth tied to his hilt releases the man's arm and wraps tightly around the boy's arm.  
"Arthur, Karthus. I love you. I need you to run. Run to the docks. I can't protect you anymore. Im sorry... Arthur if anything happens. I want you to use the fire..."  
"But you told me not to! You said I shouldn't. You-"  
"Arthur, I know what I said but you have to be strong now. You have to use this gift to protect yourself and your brother! You have to stay together!" He grabbed his boys and held them tight for a moment. It seemed to last an eternity but still way too short and every second made it more painful. But the sound of boots rushing towards them brought the goodbye to a sudden end.  
"This way! It came from over there!"  
"Go! And don't look back! Stay together! Just stay together!"  
The boys ran to the docks as fast as they could. The only thing between them and the waters was a wooden gate to keep out animals. Arthur raised his free hand towards it and cringed. A gust of fire shot from his hand and obliterated the gate.  
He and Karthus looked back towards their father, now surrounded by barbarians.  
"I'm not afraid to die! Are you!" Was the last thing Arthur or Karthus would ever hear their father say.  
They plunged into the water off of the docks and swam for their lives.

"I'm not afraid to die! Are you!" Would play over in their heads for the rest of their lives.

The magical sword, Gigas droned with a resounding hum. Like a sigh. "I pray you will at last find peace, Elias, my friend."

1 year before the death of the King of Arendelle

"Oh! This one looks good!" The queen says. She holds a book adorned in blue and red.  
"They're all good, Mama!" A teen Elsa giggles a little bit.  
Her and her mother sit opposite eachother in the princess' room. Elsa is eager but still contained. Her gloved hands pursed in front of her.  
"Yes but Anna really liked this one!"  
"I'm waiting!" She smiles. The little princess is insistent  
"Ahem. A war journal from a man of Norway pertaining to the Dragon of the North.  
'My name is Karloff. A soldier of Norway. Many barbarians died today. Our platoon held some cliffs overseeing a river. We were tasked with making sure no ships passed through the Ravine. We were short on men an supplies. It had been a hard battle to keep the ravine. We received word that a number of their ships would pass through our border and we were to hold them off as long as possible. A task impossible for only a few, sick men. We were told however that The Dragon would be aiding us. A powerful young man with power over fire wielding a magical sword. We were also told that his age may alarm us. We were just happy to have some help. But then the boy arrived. And we were alarmed."  
Elsa giggles.  
"He could not be older than 15, if that. We would not allow it. But the boy displayed his power. A massive plume of fire bursted from his hand, and he remained unscathed. He insisted that he fought of his own choice and we eventually relented into allowing him to help us."  
Elsa took a look at her gloved hands, almost starting to take one off.  
"We waited awake all night. Just waiting for the barbarians ships. It was late into the night when the first ship rolled through the fog off of the sea into the ravine. We lay in wait. The Dragon had a plan. When two of the ships were all the way into the ravine, he launched himself down to them. They worshipped a fire god and fell to their faces In his presence. They believed he was angered with them. They threw themselves at the ground and dared not look at him. It was much too late for them by the time they heard our boots hit the deck of their ship. They panicked and began scrambling and were no match for our planned assault. The Dragon burnt their sails with a mighty sweep of flame from his hands."  
Elsa's eyes lit up imagining the controlled flames. She tugged at her gloves a little. Her mother watched her in the corner of her eye.  
"He launched himself from one ship to the next on a pillar of smoke. The boy lit up their whole ship. It burned wildly. Many barbarians jumped overboard and we could pick them off with our archers. He fought to the back of the burning ship with his magical sword. For a boy his fencing skills were remarkable. His sweeps and blocks as good as any master. He turned the rudder of the ship and it slammed into the ravine walls creating a burning blockade keeping our enemies out. The Dragon had saved us. We defeated our enemy and withdrew. We celebrated late into the night with the boy. He enjoyed the company but kept his distance from us. As fast as he came he was getting ready to leave again. He thanked us for our bravery. He said it inspired him. We insisted that he did the same. Wherever he was headed for next I wish him luck. He is an inspiration! The end!" The queen finished the letter.  
"What! But what does he do next! Where is he going?" Elsa asks almost climbing out of her chair.  
"You'll have to wait till tomorrow, my darling!" The queen says with a wink.  
"Fine... " she relents. "Mama..." Elsa asks as her mother cleans up.  
"Yes, Elsa?"  
"Do you think I could inspire people?" She asks nervously.  
"Elsa! I know you will!" She walks over and leans in to kiss her daughter.  
"No! Mama! I'll hurt you!" Elsa protests  
"Then I'll forgive you!" She smiles and leans in.  
Elsa shuts her eyes tight trying to contain her ice. Her mother kisses her head. A tear rolls down Elsa's cheek.  
"You have the power to overcome within you. Just like the Dragon, Elsa!" She says to her daughter and then retires for the night.  
Elsa climbs into bed and clutches the book. She had always imagined it to be a little warmer than the average book.


	2. Molten: Scene 2

Arendelle. 5 years after the death of the King of Arendelle.  
Summer is almost at an end but the land is beautiful and green. The people are cheerful and music plays throughout the palace. Wedding music. Today is a special day for Arendelle: The wedding day of Kristoff Bjorgman, the royal ice master and Anna Aktharsdotter, princess of Arendelle.

"Anna..." Elsa says at her sister's door.  
"Go away, Elsa." Anna says sobbing.  
"Anna, I know you're in there! People are asking where you are! Please have courage! I know you're trying to! Just let me in! This is the happiest day of your life and you two have waited so long for today!" She almost sang through the door.  
There was silence.  
"Come on Anna, open up the door! Then we can cry together and face your future! It's a bright one!"  
The door unlocks.

The kingdom is covered in flowers and flyers congratulating the couple. The people of Arendelle spread flowers along the streets where the processional is planned.  
Today has also been an interesting day in that a few hundred rock trolls passed through the city on their way to the palace. Kristoff's family.  
Midday strikes and the wedding bells ring.

The palace chapel is full of locals of Arendelle with the notable attendance of Kristoffs family, as well as Rapunzel and Eugene of Corona.

Anna wears an intricate veil and a beautiful white dress adorned in subtle green patterns. The dress has hints of ice crystal work throughout, courtesy of Elsa, of course.  
Elsa is at her sister's side in a more spring-time appropriate Ice dress, she smiles wide.  
Kristoff is standing tall but looking rather uncomfortable in an Arendelle Uniform. He cannot take his eyes off Anna though.  
Behind him is Sven wearing a bow tie.  
Behind Sven is Olaf proudly wearing a bow tie made from ice by Elsa just for him.  
Grandpabi the troll leads the service as Priest.  
"Today! We celebrate a most momentous occasion. The joining of two Into one through matrimony! True love is the most powerful force in the universe and this couple is a perfect representation of that beautiful power..."  
Anna looks over to Elsa and gestures that she'll toss the bouquet to her.  
Elsa silently insists that she doesn't. And Anna silently insists that she will.  
Elsa looking worried now  
"Ahem." Grandpabi continues. "Kristoff Bjorgman, do you take Anna to be your trollfully wedded wife, To have and to hold her, For better or worse, In sickness and In health? Do you swear to love her in the brightest days and the darkest, through the thickest fire and coldest winters, with all of your heart so long as you both shall live?"  
"Oh I do!" Kris says.  
"Anna Altharsdotter, Princess of Arendelle, do you take Kristoff to be your trollfully wedded husband, to love him despite his bugs, his grumpiness, his unmanly blondeness and-"  
"Hey..." Kris interrupts.  
"To have and to hold him, to love him at all times, in all seasons of life with all that you are able to give, so long as you both shall liv-"  
"Yes! Yes! Yes! I do! I do!" She interrupts unable to contain her joy.  
Elsa smiles.  
"Excellent! Bring me the rings!"  
A child troll walks up with the rings on a pillow.  
The rings are a beautiful shade of gold and In them they have the words "love endures all" Written In a magical rune.  
They exchange rings. "With these rings I thee wed, now and forever! Now Kiss her!"  
"Gladly!" Says Kristoff!  
He grabs her waist and lowers her down. They kiss and the crowd erupts in joy!  
"I now pronounce you husband and wife! Congratulations!" Grandpabi closes.  
Elsa smiles and claps even laughing a little. She looks over the crowd and smiles. So much joy. So much happiness. So much love. She hasn't thought much about marriage. She's never even found someone interested in a relationship. She hasn't had much luck finding men with patience for endless complexity to be an abundance, and that's just for her personality. Throw being a deadly dangerous queen on top of that and compatible men generally thin out pretty fast. Talk about intimidating.  
"Catch!" Interrupts her thoughts abruptly and she is startled by an object thrown at her which she instinctively catches. The Bouqet!  
"Anna... I said..." Says the Queen as she blushes brighter than ever. A striking contrast to her porcelain complexion.  
"I know!" Says Anna.  
Kris takes her by the arm and the two begin the processional.  
They stride down the aisle side by side and they are showered with roses.  
With her free hand, Elsa fires an ice blast at the roof and it erupts into a shower of beautiful Multi-colored crystal snowflakes that fall over Kris and Anna.  
Elsa trails slowly behind them with Olaf and Sven.  
"What does that mean?" Olaf asks pointing to the bouqet.  
"It means I'm supposed to get married next." She answers handling it nervously.  
"What! You're getting Married! Oh my gosh! That's amazing! Two weddings in one day!  
"Olaf.." She begins.  
"Wait.. How do I not know about this? Do I know him? Why didn't you tell me!"  
"Olaf. I am not getting married!" She says a little impatient.  
"But... You just said..." Olaf is confused.  
"No. That's what it's supposed to mean but that doesn't mean I'm getting married!"  
"Gee, Elsa. Why wouldn't you wanna get married? Poor guy! Have you at least told the groom you changed your mind!" Olaf says.  
"No! No Olaf. I was never getting married!" She says irritated now.  
"Then why did you go and get and engaged, silly?" Olaf says matter-of-factly.  
Elsa sighs. "Nevermind, Olaf.."


	3. Molten: Scene 3

The palace ballroom has been converted into a grand dining hall. It is packed with guests, people and trolls alike.  
The people mingle. The trolls mingle. The wedding banquet is extravagantly prepared but with a hint of practicality, in light of Kristoff's personality.  
The newlyweds sit at the bridal table with Olaf, Sven, Rapunzel and Eugene.  
Elsa, always a little bit of a loner stands to the side of the hall, entertaining some children and troll kids with her magic instead of mingling with the guests.  
"Woah! Do that again! Do that again!" A little troll boy jumps with excitement.  
The other children agree with him.  
His character reminds her of Anna.  
"Okay! Are you ready?" Elsa laughs.  
She swirls her hands and ice magic begins to form.  
Between her hands the chunk of magical ice takes the shape of a tiny crystal dragon.  
It flaps it's wings and flies around the group of children gracefully.  
They all laugh and try to touch it.  
It flies up above them and bursts into a little shower of snowflakes.  
The children clap and laugh.  
A couple of the adults stagger by to take a look at what the queen is doing and they clap for her. Elsa smiles, she admires the children's little smiling faces. A little blue eyed blonde boy stands at the edge of the group, entertained but sheepish. She winks at him and creates a crown for him from ice. He blushes bright as the other children admire the dazzling crown.  
"Dinner is served!" Says the royal chef.  
Elsa smiles and dismisses the children and they run back to their parents. They excitedly tell their families what they saw.  
"That was quite lovely, Queen Elsa." A mother says as she passes by giving the queen a bow.  
"Thank you! I hope you have an excellent night."

Kris and Anna see Elsa and remark on her skills with kids.  
"Does she seem broody to you?" Says Anna.  
"Broody?" Kristoff almost spits out his drink. "Does she even plan on marrying?" Kristoff asks quizzically.  
"What? Of course she does! I mean why wouldn't she! She just hasn't you know."  
Rapunzel smiles and turns to Eugene.  
"Know what?" Kris asks.  
"YOU know. Met the right someone... Yet."  
"Yet... Haha! She's a gorgeous blonde queen with the power to kill anyone in the kingdom instantly... In any way she wants to... You have to admit that's a little intimidating... Even she must realize that." Kris says.  
"Kris!" Anna punches his shoulder.  
"What! I'm just saying..."  
"It's a little bit true, your majesty!" Eugene says to the couple.  
"Humph!" Anna pouts in her wedding dress. "People are getting to know her! They'll see that she's warm and loving and kind! Not just deadly!"  
"But you have to admit that deadly is a pretty fundamental part of her personality."  
"She's getting the hang of it from what we've seen though!" Rapunzel interjects.  
"True! Not like the coronation! Oh man that was fun!" Eugene laughs and Kristoff laughs too.  
Anna rolls her eyes and they stare at Elsa.  
"Well. One good thing did come of that day." Kris smiles gently and takes Anna's hand.

"Elsa!" Anna called melodiously.  
"Yes, Anna?" Elsa is walking back to their table.  
"We still haven't talked about the Bouquet." Anna says cocking an eyebrow.  
"What is there to talk about?" Elsa asked as she sat down.  
"You know what it means don't you."  
"I do, Anna.." Elsa braced herself for the conversation.  
"So. Is there a lucky guy? If he's not here we could get the guards to go grab him right now. Come on Elsa!"  
"Anna. There isn't a lucky guy. There's not ... Anyone right now."  
"You're lying."  
"I'm not. Why would I be lying." She added annoyed.  
"Elsa. You've been in the REAL world again for two years... A girl like you gets noticed. You're important, smart, beautiful. You have to have met someone."  
"Met someone?" Elsa was more than a little annoyed now but contained it for Anna's sake.  
"Yeah! Someone you're interested in! A special someone. A good looking guard maybe. Or a scholar. Or one of the princes you meet with to discuss trade!" She elbowed Elsa. "Whose that one. What's his name. Uhhh... Hilldon? Hellbard?"  
"Hillbert...?"  
"Yes see! You remember him! He's not bad!" Anna smiles.  
"He smells of gunpowder on every occasion and spends his time hunting... All of his time..." Elsa said Crossing her arms now.  
"Ah... Well what about the others!" Anna tries to keep the conversation going. "The ... Umm... The.."  
"The Westergard's?" Elsa cocks an eyebrow and crosses her legs.  
"Hans' family? Oh no! No no no!" Anna shakes her head almost laughing.  
"Well I guess what I'm saying, Elsa, is that isn't about time you tried to meet someone... I'm not saying marriage quite yet. Just... Seeing someone for now.." Anna says.  
"Why would I need to see someone..." Elsa says starting to detach from the conversation.  
"You don't need to... I - I just mean-"

The head of Arendelle's Honor Guard walks into the Grand hall and heads towards the queen.  
"Captain Lief? Is something wrong?" Asks Elsa.  
"Not exactly, your highness." Says the Captain bowing. "We've received word from Ardenton that the Pirate Karthus is in our waters."  
"Karthus? I've read about him..." Elsa says trying to remember something. "Karthus the brother of the Dragon of the North."  
"The Dragon?" Kristoff says interested.  
"Yes. Arthur Northolm, A great hero in the barbarian war and one who I believed was just a story like the pirate Karthus..." Elsa says to them but partly to herself.  
"I too believed them to be just rumor. I followed the efforts of the Dragon during the war but it has been difficult to get a hold of reliable information in the past few years. But your majesty, both are headed our way. We have an official letter from Ardenton." Says Lief.  
"Both?" Elsa's eyes widen.  
"Yes. The Dragon seeks to port here and coordinate efforts with Arendelle to capture Karthus. He says Karthus is now more of a threat than ever. He possesses something called the Heart Stone."  
"Heart stone? I've never heard of it." Says the queen.  
"I have." Grandpabi the Troll says having listened in. "Forgive me for my interruption, your highness."  
The old troll strolls up to the table. "The Heart Stone is a terrible weapon. One I had hoped had been hidden away or destroyed. But I suppose not. It can steal the magic right out of someone, and if the wielder has magical blood they can infuse what they steal into themselves."  
"Which is why the Dragon fears that Karthus may be coming for you." Lief says. "Being a sibling to a magical being Karthus could bind your powers to his own blood."  
"Wait... I'm a sibling to a magical being..." Anna asks. "Could I get powers?"  
"Yes.. But..." Grandpabi begins. "The transferral of one's heart magic can be an extremely painful process. The Heart Stone is a wicked weapon. It steals from one's very soul. It is death for beings that derive life from magic, like us trolls."  
"And we have proof that this artifact exists?" Elsa asks Pabi.  
"Elsa... I can assure you it exists." Pabi says with a look of discomfort in his eyes.  
"Queen Elsa, what do you decree?" Lief asks.  
The wedding banquet suddenly turns silent and all eyes turn onto Elsa.  
"Uhh... I suggest we Double the guards on our borders and form a blockade outside the fjord using our fleet." She said straightening herself. "Make preparations for the Dragon's arrival. Send word to him that we will establish a blockade. Set aside a room for him and his men. When exactly will he arrive?"  
"In three weeks." Lief says.  
"All right. That gives us time to mobilize our men and form the blockade." Elsa formulates plans in her head.  
"At once your majesty. I will begin the mobilization." Lief bows and exits the great ballroom.  
Elsa stands and turns to the bridal table.  
"Anna. Kristoff. Congratulations on your marriage. I'm so happy for both of you! I truly am! I'm terribly sorry but I have to go look into something! Rapunzel, Eugene! Thank you so much for traveling so far to join us!" Elsa bows and pardons herself, straightening Olaf's bow tie on the way out.  
"Meet someone. Heh..." She mutters as she exits.


	4. Molten: Scene 4

Elsa silently walks down the empty halls of the Palace. Everyone is attending or tending to the Banquet. She takes a long route to her room. Wanting to see something. She walks up to a painting of a hero.  
"Arthur Northolm - The Dragon of the North." The painting reads on the frame in gold lettering.  
A strong dark-haired man stands tall atop a hill. He holds a beautiful silver sword in front of him as he stares into the sunrise. Fire blows off of his shoulders.  
The painting is only a few years old. Elsa's mother had it painted a year before she died.  
Elsa stares at the painting.  
His eyes are fiery. Literally fiery. He holds the sunrise in them. Perfect. Picture perfect.  
Elsa, the queen of Arendelle, the most powerful woman on Earth stares at him and feels inadequate.

Elsa retreats into her room and looks at the painting of her father on his coronation day as she has so many times. She heads to her book shelf and looks amongst a collection of her favorite books.  
She pulls out a relatively new book compared to her collection. A recent type of book. One documenting the adventures of the Dragon of the North.  
"A warrior with a magic sword and a mastery over fire."  
She imagines back to a night she spent reading it with her mother.

"Is that it! Is it here! Is it here?" A teen Elsa asks as her mother enters her room.  
"Calm down, calm down. yes it is!" The queen says smiling. "A war journal documenting the Dragon of the North! The master of fire and fury!"  
"Hehe we can skip the title, mother, I just want to know where he is! What he's been up to!" Elsa says excited and impatient.  
"Okay. Let. Me. See... Ah! The war effort has improved in the favor of the civilized this year."  
"That's good! Arthur has fought long and hard!" Elsa forgets to contain herself.  
"Ahem 'Today started like any other. We woke and received orders from the King through our captain. We were to push deeper into the heart of Barbarian territory. Happenings in the southern frontline have put the barbarians on the defensive. It was our time to push. We prepared ourselves when a stranger arrived at the camp. He was escorted by the king's men. A boy! One in an extravagant uniform and a king's coat.' The queen smiled as she read.  
'He rode like a man with a great silver sword at his hip. Needless to say the men had some qualms about bringing a young boy into battle. Without saying anything he silenced our fears; he pointed to a distant branch on a tree outside our camp. He waited until we had all seen it. We stared at the branch and the boy confused as to what his intentions were when a shot of flame left his hand and sliced the thick branch clean off the trunk! We were speechless.  
Several of the men whispered that he was the legendary Dragon of the North! The reason we were winning this war! The qualms of the men turned to a fiery morale!  
We danced and ate with the boy and he told us about himself. As if a 14 year old soldier was ridiculous enough; his brother was a 13 year old pirate captain!"  
"His brother Karthus!" Elsa interjects.  
"That's right my dear!" The queen smiles.  
"He inspires people everywhere he goes, doesn't he.." Elsa said looking at small drawings of the Dragon that came with the book.  
"Arthur? Indeed he does, he is a remarkable sort of boy isn't he?"  
Elsa nods. She runs her fingers along the sketches of the Dragon's face. His eyes were adorned in gold film so they would shine.  
Her mother continues reading the letters. "Here we go! Ooh a soldier from Arendelle writes this one! ... Ahem!  
'Today I have seen two remarkable things. A boy fight like a master in fencing and the Dragon of the North himself. And the two are one! He is an odd sort of boy. Not being a boy at all but a man in a smaller shell. He battles viciously and the fires of hell themselves obey his whims and commands.  
The barbarians we war against run in terror at the sight of him... The bravest and most vicious of their number stand to fight him. But their viciousness serves them little against his raw power.  
During a battle in which I accompanied him, the Dragon followed a Barbarian Warmonger into a large longhouse. A lodge most likely. The barbarian fought wildly with him and sliced the dragon across the right side of his head. Only a scar would form it was a shallow cut. The Dragon's power burnt down the lodge while they were still fighting. The lodge crumbled as it lost its strength. It toppled down on the head's of the warmonger and the boy. Flaming wood rained on them. Our men were able to escape the lodge before it fell flat into a burning heap of wood, but unfortunately we could me find our hero. We waited impatiently for the fires to die down. We had to rescue the Dragon from this burning wooden coffin but the fires refused to subside. We waited minutes but they felt like hours. A man shouted when he saw movement in the burning wreckage. The boy. He had dug his way out of the wreckage. He was cut badly and was bleeding into his hands. The flames hurt as they brushed against his skin but did not cause him harm. He emerged from the flames like a Phoenix and rejoined the battalion. Only after he had left did the flames of the burning lodge feign and die. He gained a great deal of scars that day. But an even greater deal of respect. The boy was a living legend. We will win this war because of him."  
The queen reads several letters occasionally putting on a voice just to make Elsa giggle. She cringed at the ones where he got hurt, which was a good many of them. He would be hurt but never struck down. He would always overcome.  
"You know, Elsa. They say the Dragon is reported to be about your age. Who knows. Maybe one day he will come to Arendelle! And-"  
"And teach me to master my ice?" Elsa interrupts.  
"Perhaps. Perhaps he would even... marry you!" The queen says teasing.  
"No! Gross, mother! Men of war are brutes and swine!" Elsa says.  
"Swine! Dear Lord, Elsa who taught you that word!" She jokes.  
"You did, mama!" Elsa giggles.  
"Oh right!" She winks, "Just think. He would be so decorated. And once taught some manners. He could melt what you freeze. So you can play with Anna again... And..."  
"And things could be like they were..." She toyed with the beautiful idea.  
She missed Anna. It killed her when Anna would knock wanting her to come play. She loved Anna and she wanted nothing more than to play with her sister. Her mind fell into memories. Playing Im the grand hall, Anna's laugh.  
The memory turned sour when she remembered the accident. The ice hitting Anna's head. Anna being ice cold and lifeless.  
"No... No mother. I would... I would just hurt her again... And I'm sure I would find a way to hurt him..." Elsa says shyly.  
"You can't truly believe that Elsa. You need to have some kind of hope..." They sit silently for a moment. "So do you want to read anymore? Or?" The queen asks.  
"No it's okay, mother... I'm tired. I think that's enough for today..."  
"Okay my darling. I love you!"  
"I love you too mama"  
Elsa returns to the present and wipes away a tear. She begins paging through the book.

It is a clear night on the mountain tops outside Arendelle. The moonlight reflects off the snow and the whole night is blue. A lone figure wanders over the ice blue mountains. A scruffy man.  
He wears a long coat and a tattered uniform underneath. He has scars on his hands and face. At his hip he carries a sword. He removes it from his hip and holds it up in front of him.  
"Gigas?" His breath visible in the thin mountain air, almost like smoke.  
"My power is feigning. But It will hold for a time longer. Where are we going?"  
"I have heard once of a place abundant in magic; Arendelle. They have healers."  
His burning eyes survey the land ahead of him.  
"I will take you there. It is my hope that they can help us both. I must pay a visit to their queen." He smiles a little.  
"Your brother will pursue you into that land. Make them aware of your presence. Turn them on you." The sword says back.  
"Then they will burn, Gigas." The man's fiery orange eyes light his way.  
He places the sword back on his hip and continues through the snow. The snow behind him melts away.


End file.
